Gone
by Mary Russell-Holmes
Summary: Molly gets a surprise at work. One-shot.


He was gone.

Moran insisted it was an accident, but Molly didn't believe it for a second. He had broken their agreement so Moran put a bullet in his chest.

She'd been finalizing some papers when the news came.

"_M-molly?" It was Martha. _

"_Yes?" Molly asked slightly irritated, it had been a long day and she was ready to go home. _

"_Th-there's a call f-for you." Martha bolted as soon as the message was delivered. _Odd_. Molly thought, but she shrugged and picked up the landline. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Molly?" _

"_Yes, who is this?" _

"_It's John. Listen I've got something to tell you. Sherlock and I were called in on a case. When we got there the body was already on the way to you, but we got the name… Molly-" _

_Before John could finish the door opened. _

"_John, I've got to go. They just brought another body in. I'll call you back." _

"_No. Molly-" But she already hung up. _

_The two men, George and Tom, set the body on the table. _

"_So what do we know so far?" The pathologist asked, pulling latex gloves on _

"_He was founder dead in his office." George said. _

"_A single bullet to the chest." Fred added. Molly pulled the sheet covering the victim's face. _

_She screamed._

"_Molly what's wrong?" Fred and George were by her side in a second. But she just started backing up until she hit the wall, her eyes never leaving the victim. _

"_Th-this is some s-sort of s-sick joke, r-right? RIGHT?!" _

_Dots started to cloud her vision and George's voice seemed a mile a way. _

"_Molly what is it?" _

_The room was suddenly 300 degrees and there was a ringing in her ear. _

"_Mycroft…" She whispered just before the world around her went dark. _

_Slowly, her senses were returning. She was still in the same room, but the body had been removed and she was sitting in a chair._

"_Molly can you hear me?" She knew that voice. _

"_Y-yes." She replied shakily. "W-what happened?" _

"_You fainted." The speaker answered. Molly gave her visitor a glance. _

"_J-Jim? What are you doing here?" _

"_I came to give me condolences." _

"_No. He's not dead. He's not."_

"_Molly-" _

"_HE ISN'T!" Tears started streaming down her face. "He can't be…"_

_Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "It was you, wasn't it? That's why you're here! You killed him. You-" She broke off into sobs. _

"_That's not true." A new voice said. Molly didn't even have to look, she knew it was Moran. _

"_Mycroft had something on us, but we had something on him… We had an agreement. None of us would talk." Sebastian explained. "He was going to tell, break his end of the deal, so I went to his office to remind him to keep his word." _

"_With a gun!" Molly shrieked, tears still flowing. _

"_It was just for show!" Moran insisted angrily. "It went off. I don't know…it must've been faulty." _

"_Why are you telling me this?" She whispered. _

_Moriarty shrugged, but Moran answered. "Because you have a right to know how your husband died." At the word 'husband' Molly froze. What would she tell the kids?_

"_John and Sherlock are telling your children." Jim added, reading her mind. There was silence for a few more moments before the two men left._

* * *

Molly's eyes opened slowly. She hadn't gotten out of bed for two days. A part of her kept praying she would wake up from this nightmare.

With a glance out the window, Molly could tell it was grey outside. _Good._

She turned to face the other side of the bed. It was still untouched since the morning of that fatal day. She looked at his nightstand it was exactly how he had left it, a glass of water standing next to a copy of T.H. White's _The Once and Future King_. And his faithful umbrella was resting against the wall. Unconsciously, Molly fiddled with her necklace. It was the two rings he had been wearing. The one he had always worn on his right hand (she still didn't know where it was from) and his wedding ring.

John and Sherlock had taken the kids to Scotland for a week.

"_She needs time to adjust." She'd heard John say._

"_Her husband's been shot, John. She'll never adjust." Sherlock replied._

Her brother-in-law was right.

She would never adjust.

* * *

**The agreement Moran was talking about is actually my friend's invention. She's in the process of writing the backstory behind that. Hopefully it'll be posted soon because I am dying to know. Her penname is Sophia_the_fangirl, so go check it out. **

**~Kate**


End file.
